¿Como?
by LunaInvierno
Summary: Bill es atacado por miles de preguntas...Y solo Tom le puede dar las respuestas...-Cualquiera que pueda sentir lo que yo cuando te veo dejara de preguntarse ¿como?-Oneshot,Twincest Kaulitz, NO Lemmon explicito. Mi primer fic.


**Disclaimer**: Este fic está hecho basado en personas reales, integrantes del grupo musical Tokio Hotel, sin embargo, no hay pruebas de que este momento haya sido verdad...yo solo escribí lo que mi imaginación y suposiciones dictan...

...**Tokio Hotel**...

...**Tokio Motel**...

**¡Twincest Moment!**

**__****Dedicado a** **Cheza**_ que le corrigio mis delirios gramaticales._

Cualquier parecido con la realidad...es mera coincidencia.

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

**¿Cómo?**

Esa pregunta le demolía la cabeza, le torturaba sin cesar... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió Billy? ¿Cómo procederás idiota? ¿Cómo lo explicaras?... ¿cómo evitarlo?...

Se enredó los dedos entre la negra cabellera y frustrado devolvió la vista hacia la cama donde Tom, su Tom, se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en ese momento, una sonrisa triste le llenó los labios, se veía tan simple e indefenso ahí dormido, con el cuerpo ligeramente apoyado hacia el lado derecho...SU lado, soltó una risita al ver cómo su gemelo buscaba su contacto en sueños y una lagrima se le escapó tras el puchero al no encontrarlo, tuvo el impulso de acercarse y retirarle una rasta rebelde del rostro, pero se sentía demasiado débil...entre la espada y la pared, entre el bien y el mal...

Lentamente empezó a recordar toda su vida hasta ese día, y la impotencia volvió a él, pues sin duda, Tom había estado siempre con él, se conocían desde antes de nacer...incluso desde antes de ser concebidos...simplemente...eran uno mismo...se pertenecían.

Entonces... ¿por qué las preguntas no dejaban de agobiarlo? ¿Cómo el mundano, mundo del mundanal no podía entender eso? Sonrió entre sollozos una vez más...esa era una frase de Tom.

-¡Oh! Tomy...-gimió desamparado

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- le respondió LA voz en su oído al tiempo que recibía un abrazo.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa y después se permitió lagrimear un rato en esos brazos que desde siempre fueron para él "su lugar feliz", un santuario de seguridad...su puerto...su fin a llegar...

-¿Mejor?- cuestionó el mayor de los Kaulitz limpiando el rastro de agua salada en las mejillas de su espejo.

Bill no respondió, pero con un beso le dio a entender que sí, se quedaron viendo a los ojos tratando de entender así el sentir del otro, finalmente Tom dejó ir un suspiro cansado y habló.

-¿Qué habíamos hablado Billy?-inquirió poniéndose serio, como rara vez se le veía.

Preguntas de nuevo...el menor no pudo reprimir las lágrimas una vez más, sintiéndose impotente de que le llegaran preguntas por montones y él no tuviera ni media respuesta de una...

-¿Cómo quieres que deje de pensar en eso, Tom? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?- exclamó enojado el aludido, y tomó el rostro de su gemelo con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, pues éste le rehuía- ¡Te diré cómo, Bill Kaulitz!

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo cargó y llevó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su habitación de hotel.

-¿Ves eso Billy? ¿Lo ves?- interrogó casi a grito señalando su reflejo- ¡Es la imagen de dos seres que se aman!

-¿Sientes esto?- siguió, tomando la mano de su hermano y poniéndola sobre su propio corazón. -¿Puedes percibir esto?- susurró ahora abrazándolo, casi envolviéndolo.

-Cualquiera que sienta lo que yo cuando te veo, cuando te pienso, cuando te beso, cuando te toco...cuando te amo...dejará de preguntarse ¿Cómo?

Porque todo el mundo pasa una vida entera tratando de encontrar a su alma gemela...Incluso algunos mueren en el intento...pero... ¿cómo hacer si se le ha tenido desde siempre, y todos se empeñan en no ver?

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

Dedicado para todas las** Twincest Sister**, no es necesario dejar un Review...pero se agradecería xD

Un susurro en el oído...

**LunaInvierno**


End file.
